The present invention relates generally to portable furniture and, more particularly, to a collapsible and portable table suitable for indoor or outdoor use.
Collapsible and portable furniture is well known in the art, particularly collapsible and portable chairs, but also collapsible and portable tables. Such furniture is particularly useful in connection with sporting events, camping, picnics or other outdoor activities. Standard tables typically simply provide an elevated, flat supporting surface. Drink containers or bowls placed on a standard table are susceptible to being overturned, while lightweight eating utensils, napkins and other accessories are susceptible to being blown off of the table by a passing breeze. A need exists, therefore, for a collapsible and portable table which reduces the potential of overturning of drink containers and bowls and which also reduces the potential for lightweight eating utensils, napkins and other accessories of being blown about.